


Secuestro

by TobiasChase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Secuestro, Snuff, Torture, deep web
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Si su vida no era algo espectacular, tampoco se podía quejar de que fuera una mierda, era solo una persona común y corriente que pensaba que su vida no seria tomada en cuenta. O eso pensó hasta que estaba atado por aquel joven de enferma sonrisa.-No pasa nada,  será el gran show de tu vida, y todos amaran las horribles cosas que te haré
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pyronica/Kryptos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Ansiedad

**Author's Note:**

> El contenido de la siguiente historia tiene violencia explicita por lo que si usted es menor de edad o es sensible a estos temas se le sugiere abandone de inmediato la lectura del mismo. El autor del mismo no apoya los actos realizados de su obra, así que como también pide seriedad al lector al tomar conciencia que lo que se plasma aquí, no es tan siquiera como algo positivo o romántico, ya que cosas como estas pasan en la vida real y no es para nada agradable.
> 
> Cabe señalar que se menciona esto por le exceso de malas novelas que toman el secuestro, la violación e incluso el Sindrome de Estocolmo como una idealización del un amor que se puede formar entre la victima y su atacante sin siquiera saber algo del tema. Aquí, se trata de ser lo más serio posible, mostrando lo más que se pueda ser realista.

Dipper Pines a sus 30 años nunca destaco en nada en su vida. En su carrera en el hospital donde trabajaba en el área de psiquiatría no hubo mucho que había hecho nada para destacar –o eso pensaba él- y para su edad vivía solo- hacia poco su hermana gemela se había mudado a Florida con su esposo, dejándolo completamente solo- no tenía pareja y su personalidad no le permitía contar con muchas amistad, hundiéndole de poco a poco en una profunda depresión que nadie, incluso él, podía notar. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer con su vida ahora que era todo un adulto que cargaba a sus espaldas las expectativas de su madurez como un peso muerto.

Era sábado en la tarde cuando todo pasó. Estaba en el comedor comiendo ensalada de atún mientras veía con gesto aburrido la televisión donde pasaban las noticias. Asesinatos sin resolver, cuerpos mutilados encontrados en algún callejón anónimo y claro, escándalos sexuales de algún famoso que solo se podía vender por eso para tener atención. Sonrió un poco, al menos las noticias eran más patéticas que su persona. Siempre basándose en dos elementos que aunque contrarios, parecían ser buenos compañeros: la muerte y el sexo. Sin ellos, nadie vería noticias, o televisión en general.

—Hola Dipper

Pronto su sonrisa de borro de la faz de la tierra cuando sintió como una mano en su espalda para ver nervioso a Wendy que se sentaba de lado. Wendy, su amor platónico cuando entro a trabajar en ese hospital. Trabajaban en la misma aula y era una de las escasas personas con las que podía mantener una amistas. Lástima que solo fuera eso. Nunca se había atrevido en años confesarle sus sentimientos románticos, sintiendo que solo arruinaría las cosas. Suspiro un poco.

—Hola Wendy— saludo apenas — ¿también te toca un descanso?— pregunto a lo que ella negó.

—No, acabe mi turno, he estado trabajando 18 horas seguidas así que regresare a casa— negó riendo por lo despistado que era el castaño — ¿has dormido bien? Últimamente te he notado demasiado cansado.

— ¿Qué? N-no...bueno es que no he dormido bien y he pensado en aquella oferta que me han dado.

— ¿Trabajar a Alemania? Dipper, no entiendo porque lo sigues pensando. Es una buena oferta de trabajo.

—Es que no lo sé — comento. Aquella noticia le había llegado de golpe y aunque sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero no quería alejarse de ella. Empezar una vida de cero le parecía realmente angustiante — me sentiría demasiado extraño en ese país.

—Pues yo lo veo emocionante— se encogió de hombros— realmente deberías considerarlo ¿todavía tienes que trabajar?

—Solo un par de horas, pero saldré en la noche — le miro un poco— ¿quieres cenar conmigo cuando salga del trabajo?— pregunto de golpe ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Qué?— pregunto confundida.

—Ya sabes, como una cita, pero sin ser una cita, conozco un buen lugar — sentía una seguridad que le estaba gustando. Era un hombre, no un puberto que se moría de la vergüenza — aunque claro si quieres, Wendy.

—Tampoco tenía ganas de cocinar, me encantaría salir a cenar contigo.

—Bien pasara en la noche a tu casa— dijo para ver que se le estaba haciendo tarde y aunque todavía querer siguiendo hablando con ella, tenía que trabajar— me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche.

—Claro— asintió— y en serio, no deberías estresarte demasiado, te vez muy cansado— señalo pero el solo negó antes de irse.

No podía creer lo que pasaba ¡Le había invitado a salir a cenar! Bueno, no era como si tuvieran una cita romántica, pero al menos era un paso. Tal vez después se verían de forma más regular, después se casaría con ella. Estaba delirando, tal vez si debería dormir un poco. Sonrió, había tomado la decisión de tomar aquella oferta, se quedaría en su país, con el amor de su vida. Lástima que el destino tuviera otros planes para él.

...

Bill Cipher miraba con satisfacción la grabación que había terminado de editar. Sin duda era una obra de arte aunque ¿Qué no era una obra arte si lo hacía él? Todo salía perfecto. Aunque claro, los restos del mismo no eran tan lindos cuando terminaba y ahora que pensaba debía de limpiar. Como odiaba esa parte de su trabajo. Dejando la computadora, se levantó para ir a la cocina donde tenía una repisa donde guardaba todas las cosas para limpiar.

Sacando lo necesario, bajo al sótano. El cuarto estaba pintado de rojo y este se encontraba totalmente aislada del sonido, totalmente adecuada para su trabajo ¿de qué trabajo? Bueno, tal vez eso se podría explicar cuando se acercó al cadáver que estaba totalmente despedazado en el suelo.

Hizo una mueca al verlo para patearlo un poco, al menos el cuerpo ya ni siquiera estaba en una pieza por lo que colocarlo en las bolsas negras, separando las extremidades, el torso, la cabeza y los órganos internos. Esperaba que no tardaran en recogerlo de nuevo.

Después término limpiando el suelo, los instrumentos, los "juguetes" de la sangre y tras una hora de ardua limpieza el cuarto rojo había quedado completamente limpio y con aroma a cloro y lejía que le había empezado a marear. Cogió las bolsas negras para subir con ella, ya no soportaría más de aquel olor. Ya se le pasaría al pasar las horas y las bolsas la llevarían a la cocina donde las metería a un congelador bastante grande. Con la tarea más pesada totalmente terminada, regreso a acabar con el video snuff.

Matar con vidas con el fin de grabarlas y venderlas era totalmente su profesión y aunque solo contaba con 16 años, las vidas que había tomado incluso triplicaba su edad. Sus videos recibían un éxito rotundo así como la venta de los cadáveres – el uso que les daban realmente le daban igual-

Comenzó a divagar en la oscura y repugnante Deep web cuando recibió una llamada. Eran ellos, sus jefes que como siempre no tardaban en contactarse como ellos. No tardo tampoco en contestar.

—Ya está todo listo, solo me falta enviárselo— comento escuchando lo que tenían que decirlo— eso espero, no quisieron darme nada por él ultimo y no se preocupen el cuerpo también está listo— esa sonrisa arrogante se borró de inmediato — no creo ser capaz de hacer otro trabajo de inmediato, estoy muy cansado— suspiro un poco separando el móvil, odiaba que le gritaran— bien ¿Cuándo iré por él? Me parece perfecto. Adiós.

Colgó para enviar el video a sus cuentas, ya después recibiría las dulces ganancias de la torturas. Pensaba en su próxima víctima ¿Cómo sería esta vez? ¿Aguantaría o moriría rápido? Aunque estaba cansado, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado a que llegar la hora de su encuentro. Estaba ansioso.

Continuara.


	2. Capturado

Estaba cansado, totalmente en todos los sentidos, sin embargo ya había terminado su gran jornada laboral y era libre, al menos un poco. Saco su celular mientras caminaba al estacionamiento del hospital notando que eran cerca de los 10:30 pm., todavía era temprano para ir con Wendy para ir a cenar a un restaurante decente y de acorde a su económica que al ser un solitario no se podía quejar de nada.

Aquella noche, el estacionamiento parecía más sombrío y solitario; eso no le asustaba, había pasado así varias noches incluso cuando solía a la madrugada comenzó a caminar a su viejo automóvil mientras buscaba las llaves ¿Dónde estaban? La había puesto en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón en su oficina o en su locker? No era tan descuidado en realidad y la idea de volver solo por las llaves parecía demasiado estresante como para...

—Oye ¿tienes una moneda?— el castaño miro asustado al hombre pelinegro de vestimentas negras y andrajosas que estaba a pocos metros de distancia ¿de dónde había salido? Era demasiado alto y una complexión que fácilmente se podría explicar cómo esquelética. Su rostro estaba demacrado- tal vez un abuso de drogas- y sus pómulos sobresalían de forma prominente; lo que resaltaba eran los tatuajes que se había hecho en los globos oculares con el número ocho.

—Creo que no tengo nada suelto— contesto poniendo en sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra donde estaban sus llaves y un par de dólares sueltos, era su día de suerte— aunque creo que si— sonrió nervioso sacando un dolor de cinco. Se lo tendió al hombre que lo tomo entre sus manos y sin decir nada se fue— bueno no esperaba un gracias— murmuro para sí mismo antes de seguir con su camino.

Se subió al auto y cuando quiero comenzar arrancar este simplemente no reacciono; el tanque de gasolina estaba completamente vacío. Lo había llenado en la mañana, algo debía está mal. Quiso salir del auto para revisarlo, pero apenas logro abrir la portezuela siendo detenidos por unas manos que le tomaron de los hombros para jalarlo contra el asiento. Intento zafarse pero un pinchazo en el cuello lo hizo detenerse sintiendo el líquido que la introducían de un increíble cansancio que le hizo desmayarse.

El hombre del asiento trasero soltó a su víctima para guardar la jeringa en una bolsa hermética y esperar aquel hombre con extraños tatuajes en los ojos apareciera.

— ¿Está listo para llevarlo Dientes?— pregunto el hombre que sin el más mínimo cuidado comenzó abofetear las mejillas del inconsciente medico hasta que vio que no reaccionaba. El hombre bajo, algo gordo, con cabellos alborotados de color rubio que cubría sus ojos y con una dentadura que no parecía normal por lo exageradamente grande que le habían dado al apodo asintió era demasiado obvio que estaba totalmente desplomado. No tardaron en cargarlo entre los dos a una camioneta negra que estaba estacionada justo al lado del automóvil. No hubo testigos, eso estaba bien.

—Al menos no opuso resistencia— dijo mientras ataba las muñecas y los tobillos — así Bill no se enojara porque llegamos tarde.

—Supongo que si— se encogió de hombros— ¿crees que dejara de participar en el video? No es nada feo en realidad— se relamió los labios pensando en las infinitas posibilidades que podía hacerle aquel infortunado hombre pero su compañero solo negó.

—Tú conoces a Bill nadie participa en sus películas y dudo que pueda hacer una excepción — señalo con total franqueza y eso era verdad, solo él podía tocar a sus víctimas, él solo las conseguía a base de sus jefes. Nadie hablo en el trayecto del camino.

...

Bill separaba en aquellas calles solitarias, sentando cómodamente sobre el capo de auto, mirando el cielo intoxicado de smog mientras llenaba sus pulmones de tabaco y nicotina. En el radio del carro pasaba la canción de In the End de Linkin Park que inconscientemente comenzó a tararear.

Había llegado antes de lo acostumbrado, no porque pensara que llegarían a tiempo sino quería tomarse un tiempo para descansar al aire libre. Ese barrio era categorizado como algo demasiado peligroso porque se frecuentaba personas como él ya que lo usaban de forma regular como punto de encuentro. En las noches estaban solitario, aquellos que vivían ahí preferían mejor no meterse y eso le daba un atmosfera de total paz.

Unas potentes luces le cegaron y cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron al cambio vio la camioneta y antes de considerar que habían llegado temprano porque había salido algo mal y no traían a nadie – en parte sería un total fastidio ya que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo pero era un alivio ya que solo le tocaría regresar a casa- sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando vieron bajar a un hombre. Uno más patético para su colección. Se bajó de su capo viendo como le acomodaban en el asiento trasero de su auto.

—Supongo que eso es todo— se dignó hablar tirando el cigarrillo que estaba casi terminado para pisarlo con el zapato— ¿el informe?— pregunto viendo como Dientes iba a su auto. Antes que nada, quería ver quién era el sujeto a quien mataría y ese informe tenía que leerlo.

—Entonces...— se acercó el hombre al rubio que le miraba totalmente aburrido— ¿Cómo mataras a este sujeto?— pregunto pero solo recibió silencio como respuesta— eres demasiado egoísta.

—No soy egoísta solo no lo sé— se encogió de hombros — tengo que ver qué clase de basura es para ver como tengo que matarlo— explico para acercarse a Dientes y tras quitarle aquel folder de color negro se fue sin despedirse. Empezaba a tener sueño y ahora tenía cosas que hacer, ya después y si tenía suerte podía descansar un par de horas. El trabajo era trabajo después de todo.

Continuara.


	3. Sonrisa

Dipper Pines no podía concentrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos con solo una palabra, eso lo limitaría demasiado y no lograría describir lo que sucedía; miedo, frustración, odio, intriga o incertidumbre y dolor. Si había una sensación de dominará sobre las demás seria el dolor ¿Dónde estaba? Era la única cosa que quería saber en esos momentos.

Su vibrión era demasiado limitada – por no decir que nula- ya que algo cubría sus ojos y sus extremidades se hallaban inmovilizadas por lo cual no podía hacer nada al respecto. Antes que prosiguiera sus paranoicos pensamientos, el agarre de sus tobillos lo cortaron de golpeo al mismo tiempo que logro vociferar un quejido del dolor que moría en sus labios.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya despertaste?— escucho una voz preguntarle en algún punto del lugar, no estaba seguro— puedes hablar, al menos todavía puedes contestarme— parecía una orden aunque por el tono parecía desacreditarlo.

—Si— respondió— si estoy despierto.

—Es una lástima ¿no crees?— aquella voz era de un adolescente, no superaba los 18 años, eso era seguro— no me diste tiempo de acomodar las cosas que necesito.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—No te responderé nada, al menos por ahora y...— escucho como encendía algo, estaba tan aturdido, no podía dar razón a sus conclusiones por lo que decidió mejor quedarse quieto— pronto lo sabrás.

Sintió una mano tocar su rostro que tomo la tela que estaba cegando su vista con la única intención de quitársela. La luz intensa de una lámpara lo devolvieron a la oscuridad de nuevo pero eso solo fue momentáneo hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraran.

A su lado se encontraba un chico que sostenía una cámara; sin duda era muy joven, de baja estatura, piel blanca con pecas, cabellos rubios algo largos y ojos claros que le miraba con una insana diversión que le incomodaban tanto que no pudo sostenerla la mirada ni siquiera un minuto ¿era un loco? La preguntaba se contestaba sola.

—Buenos días señor Pines— saludo el muchacho sin quitar la sonrisa inquietante de su rostro— ¿Cómo despertó? ¿Tiene hambre?

— ¿Por qué me tienes secuestrado?— pregunto queriendo forcejear— yo no tengo dinero ni nada para ofrecer.

— ¿Qué? Yo no quiero eso— negó tratando de no rodar los ojos ¿Por qué las personas pensaban que podían comprar sus vidas? Al menos esperaba algo más original— no tienes que darme dinero, yo trabajo asa que no tengo necesidad de que me lo des. No estás aquí por eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres de mí?— tal vez era un traficante de órganos, un sicario que había sido contratado para torturarle y matarle. Sea cual sea el resultado significaba lo mismo: estaría muerto.

—No estás ayudando— hizo un puchero mientras apagaba la cámara— no debería preocuparse por los motivos del porque lo tengo encerrado. Eso con el tiempo lo ira descubriendo y se dará cuenta que todo tiene sentido ¿No tienes hambre? Quiero que estés bien alimentado antes de que vaya al colegio.

Dipper negó, consternado por las palabras de aquel pequeño psicópata que ahora la miraba serio. No iba aceptar nada del chico, seria caer muy bajo, aunque ¿se podía hacerlo más? Pasaron cinco minutos donde Bill se quedó ahí, sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Qué haría? Tal vez ser orgulloso no era buena idea.

—Está bien, no te molesto— se acercó para acariciar sus cabellos, esos labios delgados y pálidos sonrieron al notar el miedo de su huésped — ya cederás en un momento a otro, por el momento está todo bien y nos vemos en unas horas— se despidió subiendo las escalares, estaba en un sótano, fue la única conclusión que sentía que estaba seguro. No tardó mucho en sumergirse en la oscuridad total otra vez.

...

—Oh vamos, será el viernes, lo más seguro que no tendrás "asunto pendientes" — Bill se contuvo de quejarse ante la insistencia de su "amigo" Kryptos. Un joven escuálido como el, cabello rizado y negro, piel blanca que gustaba ocultar sus ojos igual de negros en unos anteojos anticuados.

—No es bueno que estés encerrado todo el tiempo, Bill, vamos a divertirnos— le secundo una chica de cabellos teñidos de rosa y un cuerpo que era la envidia y el deseo de todo el instituto; todos le llamaban Pyronica que muchos se le olvidaban de su verdadero nombre. Bill lo recordaba pero le parecía tan feo que prefería decirle por su apodo.

Para muchos, aquella escena donde Bill Cipher participaba no tenía nada de especial; eran solo ver a tres adolescentes saliendo de la preparatoria, planificando sus momentos de ocio del viernes por la noche. Claro que eso solo era una observación superficial y eso estaba bien, a ninguno de los tres chicos les convenía que se enteraran de la verdad.

El más afortunado – por llamarlo de alguna manera- era Andrew Kryptos. Era un hacker experto a pesar de contar solo con 18 años- era encargado de las transacciones sobre los videos snuff. Además de la búsqueda y caza sobre las futuras víctimas. Después estaba Pyronica la cual trabaja como prostituta en el bar clandestino de la ciudad. Había iniciado su carrera a muy temprana edad, no había nada sobre el sexo que ella no supiera, si estaba de acuerdo o no, solo era algo que ella sabía. Ese par eran grandes amigos de Bill; uno de los mejores asesinos.

En ocasiones Bill se preguntaba el motivo de porque asistía el colegio: a formar una vida normal como todos; a él no le gustaba, pero no podía negarse y él como sus dos amigos trataban de hacerlo más pasables. Al menos quería sentir que la farsa era una realidad. La salida del viernes sonaba tentadora; Kryptos no tendría que estar pegado a sus monitores, Pyronica olvidaría a esos hombres asquerosos que se colaban entre sus piernas. Y él bueno, ya no soportaba el sótano, lástima que tenía ya otros planes.

—Estaré libre ese día, pero tengo una cita— dijo para decepción de sus amigos — aunque podríamos saltarnos clases mañana y tomar unos tragos— dijo tratando de aliviar la situación.

—Yo sí puedo faltar, tengo unas excelentes calificaciones— dijo Andrew que estaba conforma con la propuesta. Su celular sonó y tras excusarse atendió la llamada— me tengo que ir, tu ultimo cliente se está vendiendo bien por kilo— bromeo al rubio que solo sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

—Yo también me tengo que ir, quiero tomarme una ducha antes de irme a trabajar— también se excusó la chica de cabellos rosas— pero sería genial vernos mañana, podríamos divertirnos mañana en mi departamento— guiño un ojo antes de irse seguida del pelinegro solo que a dirección opuesta.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo, comenzó andar a su casa, debía comenzar las filmaciones para poder terminar el viernes. Una sonrisa bastante entusiasmada apareció: trataría que fuera perfecto, se encargaría que aquel desdichado sujeto que le esperaba en el sótano sirviera para un propósito.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando alguien le abrazo por la espalda sin ningún momento que le previnieran de eso; su instinto le dictaba que tomara la acción, que se defendiera y atacara a ese sujeto. Se dio vuelta encontrándose con el objeto de su ilusión; el acompañante de su cita del viernes.

—Me asustaste Tom— suspiro aliviado de no quebrarle el cuello a su novio que lo abrazo por la cintura con mucha confianza— no lo hagas de nuevo.

—Lo siento— dijo el joven, que al igual que amiga tenía el cabello teñido de rosa ¿Qué era una moda o algo parecido?— además me encanta ver tu rostro asustado, te ves tan vulnerable.

— ¿Quién dice que soy vulnerable?— pregunto tratando de no reír. Le daba gracia ver que para Tom, él era un chico normal, al menos dentro de los parámetros. No podía imaginarse al semejante sádico que mimaba por las tarde.

—Para mí lo eres— dijo apenas como si lo fuera más natural en esos momentos.

—Te hare caso — poso sus manos por los hombros de aquel chico que beso en los labios; un beso suave y puro que lo hacía sentir más sucio de lo era— me tengo que ir a casa, tengo muchos deberes.

—Puedo ayudarte, será más rápido— Bill se aferró más a su pareja cuando las mano que lo tenían sujetado por la cintura bajaron a sus nalgas.

—No, esperemos al viernes— logro separarlo. Eso también era divertido, fingía ser un completo virgen que se avergonzaba del mínimo toque. Tom le creía y ahora disfrutaba de su cara de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento— se disculpó de inmediato— ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?— pregunto tratando de compensar su falta. No era necesario, pensó Bill pero al recordar aquel auto deportivo de Tom lo hizo aceptar de todos modos; era mejor que irse caminando.

—Por supuesto que si — lo tomo de uno de los brazos, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer. No era natural, en lo absoluto, si fuera así, lo asustaría. Aquella que solo se las mostraba a sus víctimas. Como aquel hombre que tenía en el sótano; tendría el honor de ver esa sincera sonrisa.

Continuara.


	4. Comida

El ambiente que encerraba la cocina de Bill Cipher se podía describir con una sencilla palabra: hogareño. La relajante música del Jazz que provenía del pequeño reproductor reposado en la firme barra de la cocina dictaba el leve son con el que él joven de cabellos rubios se ocupaba para preparar la comida. No era algo muy común que él preparará sus propios alimentos, era demasiado tiempo y lo considera una actividad especial, no obstante, tenía un invitado y consideraba de mal gusto pedir comida rápida o algún derivado. No, esta vez merecía su esfuerzo.

Para esa ocasión decidió cocinar algo no tan complicado; era la primera comida que compartirían juntos de manera formal y no quería subir sus expectativas; un filete de carne cocinado a su punto medio, acompañado con una ensalada sería suficiente. Tal vez para la próxima le prepararía algo más sofisticado, pero eso no dependería de él sino del desempeño de su "invitado"

Para compensar un poco la falta de clase sirvió dos copas de vino tinto que tenía guardado en el refrigerador en dos sencillas copas de plástico –no correría el riesgo al cristal, gracias-. No paso mucho cuando acomodó todos los alimentos en una gran bandeja de plata, admirándose un poco por lo bien realizado que parecía todo. Sin embargo, cuando sus pequeñas manos tocaron el frio metal se detuvo ¿Cómo demonios pudo olvidar su ingrediente principal? Eso será demasiado inaceptable.

Tomando una silla, la arrastró hasta la alacena para subir y acceder a los estantes de arriba; Al abrirlo se encontró con varias cajas donde el cereal y algunas otras cosas con las que se alimentaba acaparaban todo. No era lo que buscaba por lo que esas cosas perdieron su interés y sacó una pequeña caja amarilla que, a diferencia de las demás, carecía de una etiqueta que revelará su contenido. Una sonrisa decoró su rostro cuando se estiró un poco más para alcanzarla –en esos momentos, considero que clase de masoquista era para dejar las cosas que necesitaba en lugares inaccesibles para él-

Pronto todo estaría listo y perfecto para su nuevo invitado, pensó cuando agregó aquel misterioso ingrediente adicional a la carne y a las papas de una manera que no interfiera con su buena sazón. Ya estaba preparado para marcharse de ahí, de la música suave a la cual no se esforzó en apagar, llevándose la casi hogareña comida al sótano, donde la oscuridad y el olor a la sangre se impregnaba el aire como una señal de la grotesca verdad que trataba de encerrar bajo esa falsa armonía.

...

Estar encerrado en un oscuro sótano, maniatado de una forma que era imposible moverse aunque sea un poco –en parte eran por los buenos amarres y la otra era su propio cuerpo entumecido que le estaba jugando la contraria- era incluso más horrible y aburrido que alguien pudiera pasar. Esa fue la última reflexión que tuvo Dipper Pines, mientras buscaba alguna esperanza para escapar, encontrando la desesperación como única respuesta.

Sentía que no encontraría nada, que era estúpido de su parte buscar una solución que simplemente no existía en alguna parte. No podía hacer nada sólo que esperar a ver que hacia ese pequeño lunático y, con toda probabilidad, morir en sus manos. Eso era incluso peor que el aburrimiento.

Antes de que pudiera sumergirse de forma tranquila en esa espiral de depresión de la cual no era ningún extraño, logró escuchar cómo la puerta de aquel lugar era liberada de su seguro para ser abierta, dejando filtrar un débil rayo de luz.

Su cuerpo, rodeaba de cuerdas, se retorció de una forma patética como método de supervivencia proporcionando por el cerebro que detectaba el peligro inminente en el que se encontraba; cuando el débil rayo de luz dejo de serlo y paso a iluminar la habitación entera logró calmarse pues la ceguera que le provoco lo dejo inmóvil. No obstante, su oído todavía bueno no dejaba de escuchar los huecos sonidos de los pasos acercándose a él. El pánico era inevitable.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el chico a lo que el castaño reprimió un bufido como respuesta. Buenos modales ¿En serio? Tenía que ser una broma y cuando la vista regreso a sus cansados ojos y logro ver la bandeja que estaba en sus manos, definitivamente la catalogó como una de mal gusto—. Pensé que tendrías hambre ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

— ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —respondió con otra pregunta.

No hubo respuesta y Dipper pudo ver por un momento un gesto de desagrado en el rostro del muchacho ¿Le había fastidiado con esa pregunta? Eso era demasiado obvio,

—No hagas las cosas más complicadas, estoy tratando de ser amable y un buen anfitrión —. La voz era apenas parecida a la de una maquina contestadora que una real mientras dejaba la contestadora mientras bajaba la bandeja en una mesa metálica cercana—. Ahora repetiré y quiero que responder bien si no quieras que tu comida sepa a sangre ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó de nuevo mostrando un contraste entre su amenaza y la cortesía forzada.

—Asustado, con dolor y hambre —contestó, tratando de sonar lo más sincero que alguna vez en su vida pudo haber sido. Por unos momentos dudó que si dicha sinceridad no podría ser algo contraproducente pero cuando el chico sonrió de forma tan rara, le dio a entender que estaba en lo correcto. No sabía qué clase de alivio experimentó su cuerpo.

—Lamento estos inconvenientes, pero es la única manera que tengo para que no puedas escapar —se excusó —. Pero puedo aliviar tu hambre —. Se acercó a él para tomar su rostro —. Te soltaré unos momentos, así que colabora o te mataré ¿estoy siendo claro?

Asintió apenas para ser aceptado por el rubio que no tardó en soltar algunos de los amarres y hacer otros, haciendo que pudiera mantenerse sentado, sin embargo sus brazos se mantenían parcialmente. Lo justo para hacer lo que el chico tenía planeado que hiciera. Chico listo, logró reconocer.

Mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba lentamente, Bill llevó la mesa para que quedara enfrente de él, para seguir con una silla que puso al lado contario de donde se encontraba para quedar frente a frente.

—Por favor, comer —pidió Bill a su invitado que miraba la comida como si fuera un espécimen extraño —. No le puse veneno, lo prometo.

No le creía nada, por supuesto, pero le extrañaba que esas palabras no fueran una amenaza como las anteriores. Podía negarse, aunque fuera estúpido, pero no lo logró pues en realidad tenía demasiada hambre y lo que estaba servido se veía y olía demasiado bien.

Apenas pudo mover los brazos para comer teniendo que agacharse para tomar los bocados, los que había que agregar, sabían deliciosos ¿Cómo alguien que parecía estar completamente loco podía preparar algo tan delicioso?

—Gracias por la comida —no pudo evitar soltar aquel comentario de su boca; ya no siquiera recordaba la última comida casera que había probado en su triste vida.

Bill se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso ¿estaba hablando en serio? En sus años alimentando a sus víctimas ninguno le había felicitado por su comida. En silencio, dejó de comer y alzo la mirada para ver aquel hombre. Tenía que verificar que no le estaba mintiendo y aquellas bonitas palabras no fueran más que una triste mentira para escapar de una tortura horrible. No supo nada y eso le frustró.

— ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Bill en un tono bajo, casi en un tono angustiante a su "invitado" que no hizo más que dejarlo confundido ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el chico rubio tomó un tenedor como si su vida dependiera de ello para clavárselo en el dorso de la mano al mayor que aulló de dolor de forma inevitable al sentir como el sucio metal atravesaba su piel provocando que sangrará.

Aquel grito pareció suficiente para calmar la momentánea psicosis del chico que retiro el cubierto para levantarse, salir del sótano y regresar en un breve momento regresar con una botella pequeña de alcohol y vendas ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? No, todavía no podía hacerle nada, no era el momento adecuado.

Cuando regreso con Dipper se dedicó a curar herida con una extrema diligencia que era demasiado extraña para alguien de su edad, esta no expreso nada mientras su mente se preguntaba algo: ¿Quién era ese chico?

Sabía que, a diferencia de los demás, era pregunta tendría una respuesta y la tendría aun si no la deseara. Tenía miedo de ese momento, pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

Continuará.


End file.
